Where Orange Meets Green
by sasha22797
Summary: Nami was confused - like any other girl when they start catching feelings - and she have no idea what to do. Zoro was confused - like any other man when his girl starts throwing tantrums - but he knows exactly what to do. (not exactly the best summary to describe the story, but sort of close). Rated M for language and maybe some inappropriate jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters. All credits to Eiichiro Oda

My first Multichapter fic

Enjoy :3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Short Zoro POV

She was hurting him. Literally. But he didn't really mind the pain. In fact, he kind of liked the way his back and shoulders burned with scratches and bite marks. Marks that indicate that he was hers.

It was getting annoying, though. He now couldn't train shirtless in front of the rest of the crew. She was getting brave, too, leaving hickeys in places his yukata couldn't hide. But she wasn't the only daring one. He himself had placed his marks on her neck, chest, and stomach the last time they were together. She was so pissed to be forced into wearing a turtleneck sweater the next day, but he heard no complaints. She just scowled at him and flipped her hair.

Zoro smirked at the thought of her being unable to prance around in her bikini top showing her skin to everyone like it's a normal thing to do. He didn't even know why he hated that bikini so much. Maybe it's because he really wasn't the type who shares. He left his marks, and now she's his too, and that means, no one else is allowed to see that much of her bare skin.

He sighed. He was getting possessive, and he didn't even know why.

...

Nami closed the door to the women's quarters. It was her watch tonight, and she had made a promise to meet someone in the crow's nest.

The sea breeze blew her long hair lightly as she walked across the deck; her translucent nightgown fluttered mid-thigh under her coat. She had purposefully dressed up for the swordsman tonight, for a reason she didn't even understand.

One thing, though, was definitely bugging Nami's mind. They were never officially dating. They act as if they've "claimed" each other, but most of the time, it was just sex (which have happened even more often lately). Not even words, and even less cuddling, or kissing, or hugging. Just... Sex. And that actually bothered her. They _have_ been pretty close lately, but she just couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way or doing these things for him.

She climbed the ladder into the crow's nest gingerly, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she finally reached the top, she looked around; and there he was, sprawled out on the floor, waiting.

"You're late," he spoke without opening his eye.

"By like.. Two minutes?" She rolled her eyes, taking off her coat, "I need to make Franky promise not to destroy my things when he's doing whatever he's going to do with Robin."

"Don't worry, he won't," he yawned, still not opening his eye. Nami gave him a questioning look, and as if he could sense her doing so, he continued while smirking, "All of us except Robin already owed you more than is payable. He wouldn't want to increase his debt, would he?"

She knows he was just teasing, but she couldn't help herself from crouching beside him to pinch his cheek.

"Stop that," he pushed her hand away playfully, finally opening up his good eye. He raised an eyebrow as he took her in, "You dressed up."

That wasn't even a question. He actually noticed that she made an effort tonight. Fighting a blush, she rolled her eyes, "Actually, it's just that I look fabulous all the time."

"Not all the time," he gave that playful smirk again, causing Nami's heart to squirm, "like when having sex, you just look horny."

Nami gasped, totally caught out of guard, and threw light punches at him. She was undeniably blushing now. He was teasing her, like he's been doing a lot these days. She remembered in the beginning when there were barely words exchanged between them. At that time, it truly seemed like they were just using each other to fulfill their own needs.

But now, now is different. Now he talks to her, teases her, and even kisses her at times, although he used to avoid the idea of kissing.

Nami didn't even notice she was spacing out when Zoro's mouth came down to meet hers. It was a light kiss, but enough to wake her up from her thoughts. And also enough to make her blush in surprise. See? He kisses her now.

"So?" He asked, and when she blinked, he raised his brows, "Are we going to follow Franky and Robin and get on with it, or should I go back to bed?"

And in a moment, Nami's attitude changed completely. Zoro had made her blush enough that night, and now it's her turn. She smirked mischievously and climbed on top of his sitting figure before crashing her lips into his without warning.

...

Nami felt a hand pinching her left cheek. She tried to swat it away and opened one eye sleepily in attempt to identify the offender, but both her eyes flew open when she realized that the arm was growing out of the wooden floor of the crow's nest. She almost screamed before realizing that it must be Robin. The woman has her way of waking people up.

Before she could register the surprise, the palm of the hand split open to form a pair of lips, and Robin's silky voice flowed out, "Cook-san is coming for you. I'll try to hold him back." And then the arm vanished into flower petals just like that.

_Cook..?_ Nami thought sleepily, fixing her head to a more comfortable position on Zoro's stomach. _Ah.. Sanji-kun. Wait... SANJI?!_

She stood up immediately and kicked the swordsman's side hard.

"Ouch- what the fuck-?" Zoro cursed, lifting Nami's bra off his face. God knows how it got there.

"Sanji's coming," she huffed impatiently and went to collect the rest of her clothing. She was too tired to put them on after they were done last night, so she just bundled herself up in Zoro's yukata while he went and put on his boxers and both immediately fell asleep.

She put on her night dress and panties while Zoro slipped into his pants and boots. Nami barely had time to drape her coat over her shoulders and pretend to be asleep on the benches when she heard footsteps on the ladder and yellow hair emerged.

Zoro had grabbed his weights in a hurry, pretending to be working out. And that was when he noticed he was sitting on Nami's bra. He quickly stuffed it inside his haramaki in panic.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAANNNN~~"

Nami flinched, but continued to pretend to be sleeping. She couldn't get up now that she wasn't wearing her bra. She just hoped Zoro found it first and hid it somewhere safe.

"Shut up, shitty cook. She's tired. Let her sleep," came Zoro's voice, still slightly hoarse from sleeping.

Nami felt a sudden wild urge to blush. She remembered him saying her name with a similar hoarseness last night, and although she would never admit it, she was dying to hear it again.

"You shut up, marimo. You just want her to continue sleeping so you could watch her sleep, you pervert," Sanji scolded.

The clanging of metal stopped when Zoro put down his weights and reached for his swords. "Who are you calling pervert, huh, pervert?" he snarled, lounging for the cook, who took a puff from his cigarette and lifted a leg to defend himself.

Nami shifted and grunted on purpose, but didn't open her eyes. If she could do anything to stop them, especially Sanji, from starting a fight it's by pretending to be disturbed.

Sure enough, she heard Sanji whisper angrily, "We're not done here, moss-brain. You're lucky Nami-san is sleeping, or I'll fucking clobber you." And then she heard him going down the ladder and slowly opened her eyes.

"That was pretty close," she started laughing.

"Fucking cook getting on my nerves all the time," Zoro sneered, pulling out Nami's bra from his haramaki and threw it to her. "Might be a bit crooked," he admitted, "Probably sat on it a little."

Nami frowned at it, then shrugged and put it on while saying sweetly, "I'll just have to increase your debt a bit."

Zoro scoffed and made his way down the ladder. Nami followed in tow.

"I can see your panties," he blurted out.

"What..?! Don't look up!" She blushed.

"Why not?" He smirked and whispered in her ear as they reached the bottom and he helped her down, "It's not like I've never seen them before."

Nami's blush got deeper and she hit him on the head a little harder than she meant to. He winced, but walked away while laughing out loud. Dammit if he keeps on teasing her like this...

She made her way to the women's quarters, feeling unusually exhausted. Too much adrenaline rush for one morning. Too much teasing. Too much blushing. She hates to admit it, but so far Zoro was the only guy in the entire ocean who could make her heart beat so fast just by teasing. If this goes on, she might actually die young.

Sighing, she opened the door and almost fainted. None of her personal things were damaged, as promised, but they will definitely need a new sofa and new sheets for Robin's bed since both were turned to shreds and singed with smoke. She's definitely going to make the cyborg pay her later.

* * *

Tadaaahhh so happy to be done with this storyyy :33 My first multichapter fanfiction (which i finished first before uploading to avoid procrastination teehee)... Although it's kind of pointless to make chapters when you're done with the whole story (esp when I suck at dividing stories into chapters), but it ended up being too long and long chapters/oneshots are sometimes a little confusing so i decided to do chapters instead :DD

Hope you guys'll like it

-Sasha-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nami, what's that mark on your stomach?" little Chopper asked her innocently.

Nami had just entered the kitchen after a quick shower for breakfast, and was wearing her usual outfit - a bikini top and jeans. She didn't even need to check her stomach to know what Chopper meant by "mark" because she just saw Zoro flinch and silently slip out of the room. She didn't miss the expression on his face as he snuck out - a mixture of alarm, horror, and amusement.

"It's just a bruise, Chopper," Nami lied, faking a smile, "No worries."

From the corner of her eyes she saw Robin smiling from behind her morning paper and Franky snickered. Nami turned around and handed him a piece of paper, then smiled threateningly, "That's how much your debt had just increased, Franky."

He grinned apologetically while Robin laughed beside him, "I probably owe you some, too, Nami-san. After all, I didn't stop him from ruining the sofa."

"That's alright, Robin. He was the one who did the damage."

"Damage? What damage? Shitty cyborg what damage did you do to beautiful Nami-san, huh?" Sanji appeared, placing a plate of omelet in front of Nami, "Your breakfast, my princess. Would you care for some more tea, Robin-chan?"

"That would be sweet, cook-san," Robin smiled, and Sanji practically flew to get her another cup of tea.

"Nami, you have another bruise on your lower-back," Chopper chirped again, "are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt?"

Franky immediately stood up and walked out the kitchen, unable to suppress his laughter. He couldn't start laughing there in the kitchen or it may raise suspicion and both Nami and Zoro will most probably tie him up and throw him overboard.

Nami made a note to herself to kill that swordsman later.

Unfortunately, Zoro apparently knew his life was in danger and so he avoided her for almost the whole day until she found him napping in his current favorite spot: under her tangerine trees. She didn't know why he suddenly love napping there so much.

Her anger have mostly subsided throughout the day and no one asked her about the hickeys anymore since she decided to wear a shirt. However, she approached him anyway. He deserved some scolding.

She hovered above him and poked his sides, "Wake up."

"Go away, witch, let me sleep," he groaned.

Pissed, she lowered her head and blew into his ear. His eye flew open immediately and he growled at her. He hates it when she does that. And she loves doing exactly that.

"What the hell do you want?" He said grumpily, sitting up.

She gave him a look that says 'don't pretend to be stupid'. "You did in on purpose didn't you?" She asked.

Zoro unsuccessfully tried to suppress a smile. "Okay, you got me," he laughed.

She shot him a dark look and hit him on the head.

"Ouch- what's you problem?!"

"You deserve it," she said coolly, sitting down beside him, "Why do you like sleeping here so much anyway?"

Zoro didn't answer. Instead, he laid back down and closed his eye.

"Answer me," she demanded, poking his ribs.

Zoro mumbled an answer. She poked him again, "I can't hear you."

"I said..." Zoro drifted off, apparently asleep.

Annoyed, Nami finally gave up and went back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"AARRRGHH," Nami screamed, throwing her pillow across the room, "FRUSTRATING FRUSTRATING FRUSTRATIINGG!"

She sobbed, biting her knuckles to stop herself from destroying the room. She was well aware that everyone on the ship can hear her letting off her frustration. She was also aware that it was immature. But does she care? Apparently not.

It all went back to this morning, when her period kicked in. It's normal for her to get mood swings on her time of the month, but it was never this bad. And she could have gone through the day without throwing a tantrum if she hadn't talked to the ship's "Captain Usopp".

...

Earlier that day:

It was almost noon when she decided to pick some ripe fruits from her trees so Sanji could make desserts with them. And while she was doing so, she noticed Usopp tending to his own patch of bizzare plants and decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Usopp," she started and Usopp looked up, "If there could be romance on this ship, who do you think I'll end up with?"

For a moment, he looked at her like she had just offered him to be the ship's navigator, but then replied cockily, "I'm sorry, Nami, but my heart is for Kaya and only Kaya."

That earned him a bump on his head.

"Uhm... Let's see... Among the other guys... I think it's probably Luffy," Ussop cocked his head.

"Luffy?" Nami raised her brows in surprise.

"Well, if he really did find the One Piece and become the pirate king, he would be super rich! And being the money-loving monster you are, you would probably be kissing his boots for the mo-," he stopped talking when Nami slammed her fist on his head again.

"That's not it~" she whined, "I meant _real_ romance! And I won't kiss his boots like _ew."_

"Okay, okay, I get it, stop hitting me," Usopp rubbed his head, his eyes welling up, "Uhm.. How about Sanji, then? I mean, he's totally head over heels for you."

Nami rolled her eyes, "Please, Sanji's head over heels for every female existence on the planet."

"Yeah, but you like to act like a princess, and Sanji's defiantly treating you like one."

"Well, that's exactly the problem with Sanji," she sighed, "I want a guy who can be my equal or even more, not a guy who'll only serve me and side with me all the time. I need him to be sweet, yet challenging!"

Usopp blinked at her, "You're pretty demanding, aren't you?" And then he let out a long sigh, "Well you see, other than me, no one on this ship is as perfect as you want, Nami (and I only have heart for Kaya). I mean, Luffy's much too stupid, Chopper's not human, Brook's barely alive, Franky's got nipple lights, Sanji is an idiot, and Zoro-," Nami perked up upon hearing his name, "Zoro's just not for you." He ended.

Nami's heart sank, "What? What do you mean he's not for me? Am I not good enough or something?"

"Whoa, chill, chill," Usopp moved back, bracing himself for another hit, "What I meant is that Zoro can be a heartless bastard, he can't be sweet! You guys are always fighting! And he probably likes the mature type, you know, someone like Robin maybe?"

Nami couldn't even start to describe the horror she felt. She got on her feet and ran back into her room, ignoring the confused Usopp calling her name.

What did he mean by Zoro liking the mature type? Ones like Robin? Does that mean Zoro is using her only for her body because he couldn't get to Robin? What does it mean that he's not for her?!

Questions and more questions flooded her mind and she didn't even realize she was tearing up. How did she get so attached to the swordsman, she didn't know. It may even be the period causing her to have such negative thoughts, but what scares her most is that all that are plausible and can actually be the truth.

She's been locking herself in the room alone since then, not opening the door even for a very worried Chopper or even Robin, who technically owns the room too. She was well aware that this was immature and that she was 200% overreacting. If Zoro really do like the mature type, he definitely won't go for her.

And that made her so frustrated. She knew she couldn't face both Zoro and Robin in her current state. She also knew what Robin and Franky have is real, and that Zoro didn't have a chance, but the idea that he may have feelings for Robin boggles her mind. She realized now that both of them are very much alike, and she can't help but worry that Zoro will eventually get tired of her and decided to pursue the archaeologist instead.

Her sadness turned to fear, and then to frustration, and eventually into anger before going back to sadness. The cycle went on and she just stayed in the room until it's finally almost dinner time. She had skipped lunch, and the tantrum had really took out the rest of her energy.

She finally opened the door and the first thing she saw were horrified faces turned to her and Robin's knowing look. Nami ignored everyone else and came to hug her, the only sensible friend (slash possible rival) in this den of idiots. The older woman patted her back.

"Want to talk about it?" She smiled warmly - totally the perfect mature woman anyone would die for. Nami shook her head.

"Not now," she sniffled, "Maybe later."

Robin flashed her another motherly smile when the kitchen door banged open.

"Dinner's rea - NAMI-SWANNN," Sanji flounced, "I'm so glad you're better~ come taste the sweet heaven I made specially for youu~~ And you too, Robin-chwan~"

Nami couldn't help but laugh. Sanji may be annoying, but he's definitely sweet. She glanced sideways and saw Zoro staring at her, making her heart flutter. But then she remembered that he might be using her and a sudden surge of anger hit her. It was all she had not to punch his face. She didn't even know why she was _so mad_.

* * *

not exactly my favorite part of the story.. too much overreaction from Nami...

-sasha-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you want to talk, Nami-san? About what made you so upset?" Robin asked calmly, picking up a book and casually siting on her bed.

"Well," Nami hesitated, sprawled on her own bed, "Firstly, it's the period. And then there's Usopp and his theories, followed by a whole lot of overthinking and even more overreacting."

Robin chuckled, "And what could be the center of all this?"

"Lots.. Of things," Nami covered her face with a pillow. What should she say now? Should she just blurt out the truth and then bawl in Robin's arm like a little girl?

"Robin-nee," she began, trying to sound casual, "what do you think about.. About Zoro?"

She seemed to have known that this was the case and smiled, "Well firstly, he's very manly, but also has an adorable side. Although it's a shame that he's shorter than me," she chuckled, "he can also be dense and more innocent than he seemed, even though he's grown up a bit in the two years. I guess overall he's a pretty nice guy."

Nami kept the pillow on her face. "Would you.. Would you date him? If you could- I mean if Franky isn't-," she stuttered.

For a moment Robin was silent, then she actually laughed. Nami lifted her head and looked at the older woman.

"So _that's_ the problem," she smiled in understanding. "Don't worry, Nami-san, I won't take what's already yours."

Nami blushed, "M-mine..?"

"Well, we can't all pretend not to notice the bite marks you left on his collarbone and the 'bruises' he left all over you, can we?"

"Th-that's not-"

"Anyway, you should clarify things with him first. Don't worry about me," she laughed again, "He's not exactly my type. Too young and innocent; a little too easy for a woman like me. After all, we all want a guy who can be both sweet and challenging, don't we?" She winked.

"And plus, Franky would probably flood the ship with his tears," Nami grinned, feeling a lot better. All she needed was reassurance.

"Be your usual confident self, Nami-san, don't let the period act for you," Robin smiled as Nami stood up to find the swordsman, "and take it slow. He's pretty dense."

Nami draped a coat over herself and headed out to find the swordsman.

"Ow! Nice coincidence! I was about to ask whether I can use your room for another suuuper night, Nami!" Franky exclaimed when Nami opened the door. She rolled her eyes and left the door open, indicating that he's allowed inside. Franky took the invitation happily and closed the door behind him.

Nami looked around the deck, but she couldn't see the familiar green hair she was looking for. In fact, there weren't anyone left outside at all. Thinking that he was probably asleep, she sighed. Maybe she should just spend the night in the library and talk to him tomorrow instead.

But before she could take another step, the door to her room opened again and Franky's head popped out.

"One more thing, Nami," he grinned, "Swords-bro said to meet him where orange and green grew best together. Have a suuuuuper night!" And then the door closed.

"Orange and green..? What does that even - OH!" She gasped when realization struck her.

She leapt down the steps and ran across the lawn deck, climbing the stairs two at a time. She was breathing a little heavily when she reached her destination and her heart pounded on her chest. None of this was caused by the running.

And there he was, sprawled out under her orange trees, waiting.

"You're late," he said with a frown.

Nami suppressed a smile and rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip in a 'whatever, bitch' manner.

"Where green and orange grew together, huh?" She snickered.

Zoro shrugged, "It wasn't supposed to sound that lame. But it's still much better than what Franky and Usopp suggested."

"What did they- Wait.. Usopp?" Nami's mouth dropped as she sat down beside him, "Usopp knew..?"

Zoro looked at her, a small smirk playing on his lips, "After the conversation you had with him this morning and how upset you became, I would be surprised if he didn't notice anything."

"Wait- how did _you_ know we had a conversation?"

"Forced it out of him," Zoro's smirk turned into a wide grin, "He was all jumpy and acted like he had committed some crime, so I talked to him a bit. You're pretty desperate weren't you?"

Nami wanted to die right there and then. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even have the energy to stand up and run away, so she hugged her knees and refused to look at him. She can feel her skin turn redder and redder.

And then he just had to _laugh._

"It's not funny!" She scolded, throwing light punches at him.

"No, it's hilarious," he kept laughing, "You should see yourself right now."

"I was seriously worried!"

"Worried about?" He raised an amused eyebrow. He definitely knew about it. He just wanted her to spit it out so that she'll look even more stupid.

"Definitely not about you, stupid idiot!" She screamed at him and stormed off, her limbs shaking and her face burning.

"Oi, woman!" He grabbed her trembling wrist and turned her to him. His cocky smirk is gone now, replaced by a serious expression.

Unable to look into his eye, Nami averted her eyes to the ground.

"You want to know what I think?" Zoro's deep voice was right beside her ear and Nami couldn't help but shudder.

"I think that you're a very selfish witch," Nami's head snapped up in surprise but Zoro continued cruelly, "A money-loving fiend, and probably the most annoying woman I've ever knew."

"Wha-?!"

"But," his eye bore into hers and she find herself unable to look away.

"But what..?" Nami anticipated.

"But.. But well..." Zoro's determination faltered and he actually blushed a little.

Seeing this, Nami leaned forward. The usual mischievous glint in her eyes were back, "Hmm?"

"Argh," he grunted in frustration, "Let's just get this over with."

And with that, he closed the distance between their lips with one swift movement. Nami was caught off-guard, and Zoro took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

They kissed passionately until Zoro's hand wandered under Nami's shirt. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him back. Zoro blinked.

"Sorry Zoro, we can't," she bit her lower lip and continued softly, embarrassed, "It's my time of the month."

Zoro didn't look surprised. Usopp had probably figured out that much and told him. Instead, his lips curled into a small smirk.

"Alright then, but now you owe me."

"Owe _you?"_

"Yeap. Since I got no sex tonight, how about you serve me for the whole day tomorrow instead?"

Nami raised her brows, "Hell no."

"Then you can forget about having late night meetings with me ever again," he shrugged, slipping his hands off her shoulders, "I mean, you're not the only girl in the ship."

Nami knew he was taunting her, tricking her to comply. He'd planned it all. Her pride was telling her to slap his face and walk away, but Nami isn't a child anymore. She knew that she needs him, probably more than he needs her. And since he put it that way...

"Fine," she grumbled, and Zoro grinned, pecking her lips.

...

The next morning, Nami woke up pressed against Zoro's chest, his arms wrapped lazily around her. They were still laying under her trees, which had shielded them from the cold night wind. Nami nuzzled her head into the crook of Zoro's neck, enjoying the warmth.

That was when something hit her: The sun was already halfway up, but the ship was quiet. _Too_ quiet. No laughs, no footsteps, _nothing._ Nami sat up immediately and shook Zoro's shoulder. She had a feeling kicking his ribs won't be a good idea if she has to follow his orders the whole day. Better not upset him.

Zoro only groaned and turned to lay on his back, snoring. She shook him again, this time calling his name a little desperately.

"What?" He grumbled, finally sitting up.

"It's morning," she replied curtly, then nodded at the deck below them, "Too quiet."

Zoro didn't speak for a moment and frowned, "Let's go to the kitchen and pretend nothing's happened."

So they got up, stretched, put on a poker face (with difficulty), and walked into the kitchen.

When they entered, the whole room was silent and everyone stopped eating to look at them (except Luffy who had a serious expression on but continued stuffing his face). The both of them ignored this and took their seats next to each other, on the opposite of Robin, Chopper, and Franky, between Brook and Luffy.

Nami looked around and finally broke the silence, "Where's Sanji-kun and Usopp? And why is Franky not eating?"

The crew looked at each other and Robin chuckled apologetically, "Well, it was sort of our fault, Navigator-san," she put an arm on Franky's arm to emphasize, "We overslept and Cook-san caught us."

"And then he caught fire and almost roasted me," Franky muttered grumpily, "And he gave Luffy my breakfast."

"Where's he now, then?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he was cooking something to cool himself down when he noticed Nami-san was missing," Brook piped in, a little too cheerfully, "So he went to search and found you guys cuddled under the tree and then he started a catastrophe."

"Cata-?!"

"His head exploded and he was so mad he couldn't make a sound. He looked like he wanted so badly to kill Zoro, so Luffy had to restrain him while I sedated him," Chopper's voice came in a whisper, "With a shot that could put down a baby hippo."

The captain swallowed his food and started laughing, "Usopp lost in rock paper scissors and is tying him on the bed in case he woke up."

As if on cue, the door banged open and Usopp walked in. He saw Zoro and Nami together and grinned knowingly.

"All done," he said, taking a seat on Nami's other side, "duct-taped and chained him on the infirmary bed."

"Duct-taped? _Chained?_ Isn't that a little too much?" Nami winced.

"Well, this is Sanji we're talking about," he sighed, "We don't want him to get up and kill your new boyfriend, do we?"

Nami blushed, "B-Boyfriend..? What are you talking about? I mean- I don't- we're not-," she glanced at Zoro, flustered.

"Fetch me some beer," was his only reply. He shoveled some more breakfast (his and Nami's were kept safe from Luffy by Robin) into his mouth.

Nami opened her mouth to object, but Zoro raised his brow to remind her of their little agreement. She pushed he chair back angrily and stomped to the refrigerator to get a bottle of sake instead, banging it in front of him when she came back.

"I said beer," he complained, but shrugged and downed the sake anyway.

The others were quiet at this moment, watching a weird scene unveiling in front of them: Zoro ordering Nami around.

After a while, Usopp spoke up again, "Soo... If he's not your boyfriend, then what exactly is your relationship? I mean, Robin and Franky made it clear that they're officially dating."

Nami blushed and looked down on her hands. Maybe last night _does_ count as a confession, but their relationship is undoubtedly still 90% purely sexual. She glanced at Zoro, who had this naughty look in his eye, and rolled hers.

"She's my servant for the day," he blurted, and everyone gaped at them. Nami? A servant?

"You threatened me!" Nami defended herself.

"I only said no more 'it' if you didn't comply," he shrugged, handing her a piece of bread, "butter it."

Grudgingly, she complied.

"'It'?" asked the captain.

"'It'," Zoro repeated.

Luffy and Chopper looked loss, but the others were giggling and Nami covered her burning face. Well, she thought, at least if Luffy didn't understand, they won't bring it up too often.

"'It'?" Luffy asked again, his face crunched up in thought, and he frowned, "What 'it'?"

"You don't have to think ab-," Nami started, but Robin cut her off.

"He meant sex, senchou-san."

Everybody looked at her. Zoro was shocked beyond words, Nami gaped, and Usopp spat out his drink. Chopper's face grew crimson and he ran out of the room screaming.

Luffy stared. Everyone waited for a reaction, wondering if he even understood what sex is. After a whole minute of awkward silence, he suddenly clapped his hand onto his forehead, shocking everyone else.

"Oh!" He cried, "So _that_ was what you guys were doing in the crow's nest last week! And I seriously thought you guys were wrestling so I didn't dare come in cuz I thought Nami would kill me!"

"I have no words," Usopp muttered, his face paled in horror as realization struck, _"Dude, I've slept on ground you guys did it on."_

* * *

Okaaayy so that was it

Hope you guys like it /bows/

And I do know the ending sucked btw

Love ya :33


End file.
